


Пограничная история

by DemonicReader



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicReader/pseuds/DemonicReader
Summary: Любимой игре посвящается)





	Пограничная история

**Author's Note:**

> Любимой игре посвящается)

Победив в целой череде кровопролитных войн с Криганским княжеством и Верховными Лордами Нигона, королевство Эрафия обратило взор на запад, нацелившись на земли исторической родины всех некромантов обоих миров - королевства Дея.

О богатствах этой пустынной страны ходили легенды одна другой невероятнее. Каждая из этих легенд (скорее слухов-переростков, скажу я вам) расписывала такие совершенно фантастические картинки, как засыпанные золотом древние гробницы, склепы древних некромантов, разукрашенные драгоценными камнями, драконьи сокровищницы… в общем, мечта расхитителя гробниц. На самом деле, некроманты давно перестали оценивать сокровища своей нации в золотом эквиваленте, предпочитая забивать тайники волшебными книгами и свитками с заклинаниями, но... огонь и пепел! Кто такому поверит, а? Вот и я говорю, никто.

По всей Эрафии начались гонения на дейцев, и вскоре на территории не осталось ни одного представителя этой породы. Согласно плану, это должно было рассеять и деморализовать их, но, как всегда, что-то пошло не так, и деморализовать тех, кто изо дня в день добровольно общается с порождениями свежих могил и древних могильников, не получилось. Вместо кучки трясучихся от страха старичков в чёрных хламидах, её величество получила вторую банду Хаарта. Правда, с небольшими, так сказать, усовершенствованиями…

Возле лорда Хаарта, гордости тёмного рыцарства, собирались, в основном, мертвяки и призраки – относительно лёгкая добыча, в то время как новая банда состояла преимущественно из вампиров, подчас древних и подчас владеющих магией не хуже иного клирика. Такого простым расчленением из строя не выведешь – скорее уж он сам тебя расчленит и по полю боя разбросает. К тому же, у них был толковый командир…

 

Тирис, молодое и многообещающее светило эрафийского рыцарства, вывела свой отряд из столицы и повела на запад. На дворе стоял первый день первой недели весны, и ей и её всадникам предстоял долгий переход к пограничной крепости Барсучий Берег. Их в отряде было двадцать, и они были уверены, что на них никто не нападёт. Для Тирис это был первый боевой поход – будь она опытней, то никогда бы не была такой самонадеянной.

На них напали, когда до спасительных ворот оставалось десять миль ровной земли, кое-где заросшей густым кустарником и рощицами чахлых деревьев. Вот из-за них они и выскользнули… порождения ночного кошмара. Волна мрака, состоящая из роняющих белую пену черных скакунов, закованных в чёрную сталь фигур с белыми лицами живых мертвецов и отливающих серебром лезвий, которая потом распалась на тридцать отдельных фигур, заходящих на оторопевший отряд с флангов, отрезая от крепости и загоняя в ловушку. Это было дерзко. Это было нагло. И это сработало.

Когда Тирис опомнилась и повела отряд на прорыв, их уже основательно сжало в клещах. Пятеро уже валялись на земле, истекая стремительно остывающей кровью сквозь прорехи в доспехах. Дико ржали лошади, сверкали клинки и всё больше и больше мёртвых лиц расползались в предвкушающих и голодных улыбках-оскалах.

Места для манёвра почти не было, но грош была бы ей цена, как командиру, если бы она не попыталась ухватиться за соломинку, которую уже уносили у неё из-под носа. Девушка отдала единственный, верный приказ: отступать, а потом и пришпорила коня.

Они врезались в шеренгу наступающих дейцев, рассчитывая распихать их лошадьми. Кое-кому это удалось, другим не повезло завязнуть в чёрных рядах. Тирис и ещё трое счастливчиков были в числе первых. Несколько следующих минут слились в одно долгое мгновение. За спиной клещи сомкнулись на её отряде, сверкнули мечами-зубцами и прошли друг сквозь друга, оставляя изрубленные и обескровленные тела. Это, и погоня из пяти конников, включая двух предводителей, мужчину в чёрно-золотых латах и невысокую женщину с копьём, и троицу из тех, кто хотел добавки.

Догнали беглецов быстро. Кони под дейцами были свежие, а эрафийцы на своих скакали добрых три дня, почти не делая привалов. В крепость не попал ни один…

 Тирис очнулась от того, кто-то брызгает ей в лицо холодной водой. Открыв глаза, первым, что она увидела были холодные голубые глаза. Уже потом, как из тумана, начали проступать тонкие, удивительно правильные черты бледного, почти белого лица и копна коротких чёрных волос. Следующим взгляд уцепился за знакомый, чёрно-золотой доспех, поймал краем глаза сгрудившихся вокруг чёрных рыцарей и ту самую женщину с копьём. Оно и сейчас было при ней – вампирша опиралась на него, как на посох.

Присевший над ней мужчина заметил, что она очнулась, и обернулся к своей спутнице. Когда он заговорил, девушка с ужасом заметила клыки. 

\- Похоже, наша птичка пришла в себя. Ты по-прежнему хочешь говорить с ней? Если нет, то я бы нашёл ей более полезное применение.

Женщина усмехнулась, продемонстрировав ещё один набор клыков. На этот раз волчьих.

\- Держи себя в руках, Вокиал. Информация для нас сейчас важнее любого пропитания.

Тот, кого назвали Вокиалом, только многозначительно фыркнул, и снова перевёл взгляд на девушку. На этот раз он был голодный. Тирис побледнела и попыталась отползти от него как можно дальше. Впрочем, взгляд менее голодным от этого не стал. Даже наоборот.

\- Вокиал!

\- Молчу-молчу.

Женщина смерила его подозрительным взглядом, а потом переключила всё своё внимание на пленницу.

\- Итак, начнём… откуда, когда и зачем отправлялся ваш отряд? Советую говорить правду, дорогая. Чем больше правдивых сведений ты нам расскажешь, тем больше вероятность того, что с тобой ничего не случиться.

Тирис ей не поверила. Доверять вампиру – значит, быть глупцом. И, естественно, промолчала.

\- Хочешь играть грубо, да? Что ж… ты сама этого хотела. Кусай её (это уже вампиру)!

\- С радостью.

Не успела девушка осознать, что происходит, как её самым грубым образом избавили от доспехов и прижали к земле. Одна её рука была прижала наконечником копья, вторая оказалась зажата в стальной хватке холодных пальцев. Что характерно, запястьем вверх. Ужас сковал её почище цепей. Оставалось, только молча наблюдать, как Вокиал медленно приближает губы к голубоватым венам, выделяющимся под белой кожей. Вспышка клыков, и она почувствовала, боль, когда они пронзили кожу, потом ощутила, как он слизывает кровь из ранки, а ещё позже как по руке разливается леденящий холод. Когда рука онемела по локоть, вампир отстранился и зализал ранку, которая тут же затянулась.

Облизнувшись напоследок, он поднял на спутницу свои теперь уже насыщенно синие, сытые глаза и чуть-чуть охрипшим голосом произнёс:

\- Её зовут Тирис. Она командует этим отрядом недавно. Ехали из Стедвика в Барсучий Берег. Судя по всему, это то самое пополнение, о котором мы узнали прошлой весной.

\- Что-нибудь ещё?

\- По теме, нет. Она тебе ещё нужна?

\- Нет, можешь забирать её себе.

\- За мной должок, Тамика.

\- Ты же знаешь, меня это не интересует.

\- Зато меня – очень. Отдам при первом же случае.

\- Как пожелаешь.

Тирис, тем временем, прикрыла глаза и глухо, совсем по-звериному застонала.

Это был приговор.


End file.
